


This took a turn

by chrisxparker



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Damon gets fucked by Kai, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Kai makes Damon gay, Kai teases Damon, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sweat, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisxparker/pseuds/chrisxparker
Summary: Should I finish?
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	This took a turn

Backstory: Damon went after Kai after Bonnie used a locater spell and tracked him to a random house in town. When Damon got there he checked all the rooms and didn’t find anyone. Then he went down to the basement, as he walked in he got knocked out by Kai with magic as he was waiting for him.

  
Damon busts down the door to the house with his vamp-strength as he started checking all the rooms. He cant find anything, until he finds a door to the basement. Without really thinking Damon walks down there and opens the door. He walks in and then gets hit by kai’s magic, then falls to the floor passed out. He awake to being tied up, completely naked with his hands and feet stretched out.

"Kai..?” He muttered

"Hey buddy" said Kai with an evil smirk on his face.

"So you thought you'd be the one who'd catch me didn't you? Well you've been a real bad boy and you need to be punished." said Kai staring at Damon's body. He squeezed Damon's balls. Damon was still droozy from the effects of the magic.

“I haven’t done anything to y-“ he was saying then stopped as Kai squeezed his balls, he yelled.

“Kai, stop. You have to let me go” he said wiggling in his ropes. Kai calmed him down with some magic.

"Now why would I let you go?" he said slowly. He grabbed a knife and made a small cut on Damon's chest which healed quickly. "Tell me, do you like being teased?" asked Kai

“What game are you playing Kai?!” Damon yelled angrily. He kept trying his ropes but they burned the more he tried, with all of the vervain he become sweaty, his abs and pits glistening.  “Do I look being- what?” Damon muttered. Kai chuckled and walked towards Damon.

"Do you like being teased?" he asked again. He noticed that Damon was getting sweaty.  "Shouldn't have done, you know sweat gets me horny." He said as he moved to Damon's pit. He grabbed Damon's arm and licked a nice amount of his hot sweat from his pit. Kai moaned in pleasure.  "Well now you don't get a choice." said Kai happily.

Damon chuckled, “I wouldn’t do that... It becomes a musky swamp in there” he said.  “Let me down Kai these ropes are making me dizzy” he said sweating more and more.  “If you let me off these ropes I’ll play whatever twisted game you want”

"The muskier the better. And I like you looking miserable like this." said Kai. He moved towards Damon's abs and started to stroke his hand across the sweat. He licked some off his fingers.  "Fuck you taste so good." Kai moaned He used his magic to stop Damon from moving around. "Can you not? I'm horny and you're sweat so you're not going anywhere. Is that clear?"

“If you're so horny go jerk off like the rest of us... well not me I have Elena, but you... you have nobody.” He mocked chuckling softly as he tried to break free. “I- I swear Kai if you take me off these ropes, I’ll do anything... you want me to do” Damon said specifically looking at Kai’s ass to try and seduce him.

"Cute try. A for effort. But why would I let you go? Knowing you... you would snap my neck and run off. And you know how mad that would make me." said Kai planting a kiss on Damon's mouth. "and if you want more of my ass all you need to do is ask." said Kai, touching Damon's body.

Damon knew the only way to get out of this alive was to play into to Kai’s fantasies. As Kai kissed him he kissed back passionately, moaning deeply into his mouth. “I bet you liked that...” he said with a smirk.

"See that wasn't so bad?" Kai's ways were working. He knew that Damon had to force himself to do that, but he didn't really care. Kai walked behind Damon and spread his cheeks apart. "Mhh, looks like someone hasn't had dick in a while. We'll change that. Soon enough." He went up to Damon and kissed him again, their dick's grinding against each other.

“Wait Kai please don’t, let me fuck you...” he begged, not wanting to get fucked. He kissed Kai back passionately to play along as he felt their cock touch. “I’m begging you.”

"Hey it's fine, you'll love it." moaned Kai as he continued to kiss Damon. Kai got harder and harder. "I feel bad now, I'm here smelling and tasting all this musk and sweat and you don't get any of it. Here." said Kai as he moved his sweaty pit up to Damon's face. "Give it a try."

Damon really didn’t want to but when Kai put it in his face, he inhaled and loved the musky smell. He licked it as he moaned, “Fuck this is kinda good...”

"Want more?" said Kai pulling away. "You know what, Imma let you down. Oh and you're spelled into the room so don't even think about running out."He said as he let Damon out from the ropes. "God I want you so bad. Fuck teasing, come here." he said as he sped Damon to a near by wall and started to kiss him, roaming his hands all over Damon's body.

Damon thought of killing Kai but then he’d be stuck in the room forever, he needed Kai to remove the spell alive so he enjoyed kai’s seductiveness. “Fuck yes let me lick all your body” he moaned touching his sweaty body.

Kai moaned as they shared their sweaty kiss. They pulled away taking deep breaths. "You want more of my pits?" asked Kai holding up his pit for Damon to taste.

Damon chuckled, “do you even have to ask?” He said as he shoved his face into this sweaty pit licking it and moaning. “How about a little sucking?” He said seductively as he grabbed his cock.

Kai felt Damon grab his cock. Kai grabbed Damon's hair as he touched Kai's balls and cock. He moaned softly as he led Damon down to his dick. "Give it a taste, you know you want to." said Kai

Damon started off by licking Kai’s hairy balls, he started jerking off Kai as he did this. “Enjoying that?” He teased.

"Mmm fuck, you're a bit too good for a straight man" moaned Kai as he got jacked off by Damon. "Now let's see what that mouth of yours can do." he said pushing his dick inside Damon's mouth

“Ehh.. I’ve been alive for almost 200 years, you think I’ve never experimented?” Damon smirked as he was pushed into Kai’s hard cock. He took it all, gagging on it, he continued sucking passionately as he grabbed his ass from behind and squeezed tightly.

Kai moaned as Damon took his dick in deep. But he wanted more. He gripped Damon's hair and started to fuck Damon's face. He started off slowly and got faster after a bit. "Fuck yeah take my cock like a good bitch."

Damon gagged loudly as he his cock fucked his mouth. He moaned loudly onto his huge cock as he got harder. He started rubbing Kai’s ass with his fingers, slowly making his way to his tight hole.

He kept fucking Damon's mouth, his dick getting harder from Damon's gaggs."That's hot but remember, you're the bottom." somehow said Kai between his loud moans. "Fuck I'm gonna cum soon." moaned Kai.

Damon knew Kai wouldn’t let him fuck his fine ass but he enjoyed what he could as he started fingering him deeply. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed his big pecs, rubbing them. “You want to cum in my mouth?” He asked.

"I do and I think I'm go- gonna CUM!" he screamed as he came inside Damon's mouth, gagging him even more. He felt Damon's finger up his ass and wasn't resisting. "FUCK, you're so good. Wonder how that ass tastes, turn around for me would you?"

Damon swallows Kai’s huge load as he gets up. “Fuck that was amazing.” He said panting, he listened to Kai and bent down, spreading his cheeks, revealing his hairy ass.

Kai bent down and slapped Damon's ass hard, leaving a red mark which healed soon. He licked the hair on Damon's ass then moved to his hole. He spit on Damon's hole and pushed his tongue inside, tongue-fucking his hair hole.

Damon gripped the floor hard as he moaned loudly. “Fuck eat that ass Kai, Ohh shit” he said as he spread his cheeks further.

Kai pushed his tongue as deep as he could, eating Damon's sweet, hairy ass. He squeezed Damon's cheeks and took his tongue out. He licked his fingers and started to rim and fuck Damon's ass. Slowly, he added a second finger.

Damon started jerking off as Kai finger fucked his ass. “I’ve never had anyone explore my ass before, don’t stop.” He said in between moans. “How’s that ass taste and smell?” He teased.

"Stinky as fuck, I love it." said Kai as he went faster, he added a third finger and then a fourth. "You like me fucking your tight ass? Fuck yeah you do?" I think it's time you've had something bigger in there." said Kai as he removed his fingers and aligned himself at Damon's hole and slowly put his dick in.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I finish?


End file.
